Terror In the Village
by Sowragirl
Summary: An assassin has come to town and is terrorizing the village. PPLLEEAASSEE read even though it's long and I'm a first timer! OK it's long just read already!


Terror in the Village  
  
Chapter 1:the incident  
  
Jack yawns as he walks outside. " Goody another boring day at my farm," jack thought. A soft breeze blew past as he walked passed the fields. Suddenly he heard a loud bang coming from the woods. He flinched at the sound of a gunshot. Just then Karen walked over. " Funny I thought hunting season didn't start till Fall." Jack smiled and walked over to Karen blushing. When he first met her she hated him but he was in love with her. After dating for a year they both got to know and love each other. But Jack was scared to propose to her. Softly he kissed her on the cheek. " So what are you doing here?" asked Jack. " Well tomorrow's fireworks so," she paused and blushed," do you want to come with me." Jack smiled and nodded. She smiled turned around and started walking to the exit. Jack bit his lip he wanted her to stay with him. " Wait," he hollered running towards her. When he got to her his face was bright red. He was about to purpose but he became too much of a coward and backed out. "Um...I guess I'll see you at the bar tonight." "OK," Karen sighed. Jack snapped his fingers in frustration. " Is something the matter, Karen," Jack asked seeing her unhappy face. "Oh no I...I.. um... just oh never mind it's nothing really." They both looked up when they heard a piercing scream coming from the woods. Jack grabbed Karen by the hand and pulled her over to his house. " Karen I need you to go up to the top floor but lock all doors and windows in the house you hear." She nodded and ran to the door but before she went in she looked at Jack with watery eyes. " Stay with me, don't want you to hurt like," Karen gulped," like what happened to Harris!" Harris had been found lying in the mud with a bullet hole in his back, in the woods. Ever since everyone has been cautions about the woods! Jack frowned," I have to go don't worry, I'll come back I promise. There is a pistol in the kitchen by the sink keep it with you. You heard me now get in." Jack ran as fast as his legs could carry him across the field into the woods. There he found all that had the guts to go staring at something. Ann spotted him and walked over tears streaming down. For comfort he gave her a hug and wrapped his jacket around her. She was trembling everywhere. " The murder is back," she whimpered. He ran over shoving people aside to get to the victim. What he found hurt him. Cliff lie on the ground a bullet through his chest, Cain beside him. Jack started crying Cliff was his best friend they helped each other out every time something happened. Slowly he looked over Cliff. The eyes of Cliff where wide open but all white. Soon he couldn't look anymore. He turned around and walked away sobbing. Ann caught him she too was also crying. Then she gathered her senses and spoke. " He left a note," she said handing him the note. Gently and gradually he took it. It said: Fear me now villagers and heed my warning The next victim on the list has orange hair and a Strange personality. Signed, The White assassin Jack turned to Ann which was now bawling her eyes out on the ground and rocking back and forth saying," he's gonna kill me," she repeated over and over. Jack sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments she stopped. " Thanks, but I'm still so scared." He wiped the tears from her eyes and rubbed her back for comfort. " Your going to be all right Ann let's go home and get some sleep."  
  
Chapter 2: the farm has a problem  
  
Jack helped her home then with fear in his heart he walked home alone. Sleepily he tried to turn the knob but it was locked. He smiled because he knew Karen was nice and safe in the house. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and took one step in. Then his heart nearly skipped a beat when Karen popped out of no where with the pistol aimed at his head. Jack dropped his keys and put his hands up. As the gun lowered he put his hands down. Karen sighed with relief. Jack shut the door. Karen ran over tears in her eyes and hugged him but didn't let go. " I'm so sorry I thought you were that ........... Assassin." Jack wrapped his arms around her and stroked his fingers through her hair. " Shhh, it's all right Karen I'm scared too." * sobs * " I was so scared, I thought you weren't coming back." *sobs again* Jack kept comforting Karen. " I always keep my promises, I would 'ave gone back to you dead or alive." Karen still clung around him, crying. " I'm so scared to go home now, but I need to." Jack thought for a moment. * blushing * " You can stay here for the night if you want." " I have some T-shirts that are to big for me but would be a good night gowns for you." Karen smiled, " thanks Jack." " Oh yes I want to meet you down here on the couch when I'm done feeding the animals." Karen just nodded then walked up the stairs. After watching her go up he walked out. After taking a few steps he found something strange. It was a footprint, none that he recognized. Then he remembered Cliff the same exact footprints were right next to him. Jack pulled the gun out of its case. Then he carefully followed them. They led straight up and over the fence to the pasture. There he found all his sheep and his first cow lying on the ground with knives in their backs. Quickly he looked around him the assassin was nowhere to be seen. He frowned as he looked at all his dead animals. Suddenly he noticed that his first cow was alive but barely. The cow twitched and Jack could hear the breaths wheezing out. Jack sighed and put the gun to the cow's head. " I'm sorry." At that Jack pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed around him. He turned his head to the door of his house when he heard Karen come out. Her face was pale. She ran out after him. When she got to him she sighed with relief. " Your alive, I thought I heard a gun shot." Jack looked at her. " You did that was me. My cow was struggling for life; it was the nicest thing I could do for her." Karen looked down and gasped. She walked over to the dead cow. And pointed to a piece of paper sticking out of the collar, " what is that." Jack pulled it out and groaned. " Another note." He read it out loud: Sorry Jack I couldn't help myself Don't worry your later on the list.  
  
Signed, The white assassin Suddenly he heard an evil chuckle coming from the hills. Jack pushed Karen down behind him and pointed the gun up at the white figure in the hills. It was the assassin! " Jack e' how do you think that is going to protect you. Oh don't worry I'm not after you or the girl..... Today!" The assassin laughed and ran off into the darkness of the woods. Jack put the gun down when he was sure all danger was gone. He put the gun away and turned to Karen. Sweat drizzled down both their faces. He helped her up and hand in hand they walked to the house. They sat down on the couch silently. Karen rested her head on his shoulder. Soon Jack found she had fallen asleep on him. He didn't fight it he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Genteelly he kissed her soft face. He found himself resting his head on hers not too long after. 15 Minutes later he was asleep.  
  
Chapter3: the proposal  
  
The next morning he woke up to find Karen still sleeping like an angel on his shoulder. As careful as could he slipped away and caught her then he softly lied her down all the way on the couch. He walked over to the closet and brought out a blanket and swept it over Karen. After a moment he walked into the kitchen and started making pancakes and bacon. When he was done he placed the two plates of food on a tray and brought the food out to the living room and placed the tray on the table next to the couch. Then he went back into the kitchen and started boiling some hot water for tea. While the water boiled he went to the couch. When he got there he found Karen had woken up. He sat down next to her and smiled. They looked at each other blushing. "Um... Jack I'd just like to say thanks for everything," Karen said. " It's nothing, I'm just happy your safe." Jack heard the timer go off so he went back to the kitchen and got the tea. He gave the first one to Karen. Again he had the urge to purpose to her. This time he was going to do it, he had to. His feelings were stronger than ever. " Excuse me a moment," Jack whispered. He ran up stairs and grabbed the blue feather from off the shelf. This time he wasn't going to back down he had to do it. She meant everything to him! He ran down the stairs and walked over to her the feather behind his back. She smiled at him. He took a deep breath then down on a knee. Karen stared at him and set down her cup. Jack started," we have been dating for some time now and I've loved you with all my heart, even when you hated me. Lately there has been terror and death but it's not going to stop me from loving you." Karen's eyes were watering with happiness. Jack a very deep breath and pulled out the blue feather. " Even during these times nothing is gonna stop me from asking. I promise I will love you to the end of my days and a promise I'll protect you. I'm asking you will you.....m.....marry me?" He looked up at her face biting his lip. Karen looked at him, tears streaming down her beautiful face. " Of course I've been waiting all this time for you to ask me that." Jack smiled and gave Karen the feather then got up and sat down next to her. He grabbed her face gently and kissed her for the first time on the lips. She didn't fight; she too kissed him back. When they stopped Jack asked," How bout' next week?" She kissed him one more time and replied," sure, Saturday." That afternoon he walked her home. " Karen, I guess I'll see you Saturday." She nodded and walked over to her mother. He watched as she told her mother. The mother said nothing but hugged and kissed her. Karen looked at Jack with her green eyes and waved good-bye. Jack blushed he felt like he was melting. He waved to her and walked away. While walking away he heard another gun shot in the village. He took of into a sprint. Jack soon found Rick lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. People came swarming around. Suddenly he felt someone place there hand on his shoulder. It was Ann! Her face was pale white. He turned to her and said, " I'm sorry that this happened Ann." She said nothing just pointed to the jacket. When he looked he found another note. He pulled it out and read it to her: I hear you're afraid Ann good cause your next  
  
signed, The white assassin  
  
She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "Why does this have to happen?"Ann whimpered. Jack looked at her with solemn eyes." It's OK Ann he's not going to get you just stay home." Ann nodded and took off home.  
  
Chapter4: the tragedy  
  
* this is now on Karen's point of view * Six days had passed by and now Ann seemed much better maybe she thought he had given up. Either way you put it you tell Karen and Ann weren't scared anymore. It was the day before the wedding and Karen was so excited. After shopping for a while she spotted Ann and someone unexpected. Karen gasped when she saw the person behind her. It was The White Assassin his gun pointed at Ann's head. The Assassin wore a long white trench coat and pants that had splotches of blood on them. Karen couldn't tell who it was because of the black mask that covered his eyes. Karen dropped her bags and started running towards Ann screaming, " Ann, Ann look out." With full force she pushed Ann sideways knocking Ann to the ground. Sadly at the same time the assassin had fired the bullet. The bullet went straight into Karen's stomach. Out of fear the assassin ran. Karen tossed and turned hold her side. Finally she stopped. Ann sat next to her fear in her eyes. Karen now covered in blood grabbed Ann by the shoulder and cried out, " Jack, get Jack!" * Back to Jack's point of view * Jack was humming happily thinking to himself, "tomorrow is the day the day I can live the rest of my life with Karen!" Suddenly he heard someone screaming, "Jack, Jack." He walked over and found it to be Ann. Tears were flooding down her cheeks. " What happened?!" "Karen.. Karen..." Ann panted. Jack's eyes opened wide. He grabbed Ann by the shoulders and shook her," what about Karen!?" "The assassin... she... flower bud bakery." Jack yelled at her," get in my house stay there I'll be back." As fast as he could sprint he went to the bakery. When he got there he saw Karen laying there holding her stomach. He ran over and lifted her up in his arms. His eyes and cheeks flooded with tears. She looked up at him her eyes were grey and dull; she made a faint smile. " Jack," Karen whimpered," I'm sorry I couldn't just watch a friend that I've had for so long get shot." Jack smiled," It's OK it's not your fault." " Jack it's time for me to go, don't get all beat up Jack it's not your fault." Jack frowned he felt it was his fault. "I promised I'd let nothing happen to you I should have been there." " Jack it's going to be OK, just don't give up live your life. We'll meet again in heaven, I'll put in the word for you." Jack held tighter. "It's not the end I can still get help don't give up yet." Tears were going everywhere now on his face. Karen painfully lifted her hand and placed it on his face. " I love you and you know that but don't give up on life, live it. Promise me Jack, promise me you won't give in!" Jack nodded despite he wanted to say no. Suddenly he felt her lift her body with full force. " I love you Jack remember that!" Then she went up and kissed him one last time. After she closed her eyes and fell limp in Jacks arms dead. Her hand slowly fell off her side revealing the gashing wound. Jack put his forehead against hers and cried for a while then softly set her on the ground. He took off his jacket and placed it over her. Then he got up fury was in his eyes. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs," coward, pure coward come face me assassin, I know your close. You've taken every thing from me that I hold dear now it's my turn no more running. If you run I will find you." He pulled out his gun when he heard an evil laugh from behind. " So now you want to face me. Hahahahaha fool. OH yes how did the girl take to my silent bullet? Hahahaha not good I presume." " Your gonna pay for her death." Jack pointed the gun at the assassin. "And everyone else you have slaughtered." "Now Jack let's just settle this one like men. Hahaha!" Before Jack had a chance to the assassin pulled out a gun and shot him straight in the leg. Jack groaned in pain. Soon they heard people coming out of their houses but this time Jack wasn't going to let the assassin run. Again the assassin fired at Jack. Jack quickly jumped away and fired. This time the assassin was hit right in the heart. In no time at all the assassin fell to the ground. Jack just kept holding the gun as he walked to the body. Without hesitation he pulled the mask off. Who he found it was astonished him. It was Karen's father; Jack shook his head in dismay. In anger he hit the body.  
  
Chapter5 afterwards  
  
The next day what he got instead of a wedding was a funeral. He felt dead and truly he was, not physically but mentally. For the rest of his life he lived in depression. Often at night he would look to the heavens longing to touch her soft rosy lips. He longed to see her beautiful face. Most of all though he longed to love her.  
  
The End 0_-  
  
To get love you must give love  
-Sqeaks  
  
You never are alive if you never enjoy life  
- Sqeaks 


End file.
